You look tired
by Lovely Spell
Summary: After a long day Naruto breaks their usual routine. Instead of Sasuke dropping him off at home and leaving he asks Sasuke to stay. Sasuke did look tired after all.  He needs some tea. NEW Sequel included starting chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

I reread and edited this a bit. **Please review**. I'm sorry for any remaining mistakes. Please point them out and I'll fix them. Also you'll see "idiot" in the story. Instead of "dobe" or "dead last" I subbed them for "idiot" although "baka" would be the correct trans for it, I felt that in english "idiot" would suffice. . Thank you. **Mature Readers Only Please**. If two boys kissing disturbs you please hit the back button. I will not tolerate closet perverts who read the warning and read the story anyways.

* * *

"You're a real idiot, you know?" Sasuke offered his hand to pick up his best friend.

"Shut up." Naruto replied bitterly, but still took the hand that was offered and pulled himself out of the small ditch he'd fallen in.

By the end of their long day the two walked silently away from Sakura and Kakashi. Their homes were in the same direction and usually without being asked to Sasuke dropped Naruto off at his house.

"You smell." Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye waiting for Naruto to burst.

"Do I?" Naruto sniffed his now dry, but stiff clothing.

"I was teasing. You don't smell so bad." Sasuke looked down and then forward. Since when had Naruto taken anything seriously?

"Oh, thanks." Naruto thoughtlessly replied and continued to walk almost without aim.

Sasuke glanced at him with his eyebrow slightly above its regular place. They continued to walk in silence until they reached Naruto's door. As was usual Naruto opened his door and stepped in.

"See you tomorrow." Sasuke waved and turned to leave.

"Wait." Naruto turned and peeked out to see Sasuke through the tiny slit that was left open.

"What?" Sasuke turned to face Naruto. He angled his face and tried to peek into the house. "What is it?"

"Do you want to come in?" Naruto reluctantly opened the door a bit more and moved aside as if expecting for Sasuke to jump at the opportunity.

Sasuke, like a puppy, turned his head to the side.

"You need a cup of tea. You look tired." Naruto offered and reached for Sasuke's hand. He succeed in pulling the dark haired boy in and locking the door behind him.

"Do I?" Sasuke removed his shoes and headed into Naruto's small apartment. He took a seat on the bed, which looked more comfortable than Naruto's unwelcoming table.

"Yes." Naruto called from the kitchen. Pots clattered and dishes moved around loudly. Eventually, silence took over as Naruto set the water to boil and placed empty cups on the edge of the table.

"I see." Sasuke stared at Naruto who looked more serious than he had in the years of knowing him.

"Is this because your birthday is tomorrow?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"No." Naruto lied and returned to the kitchen after realizing that leaning on the wall with a table digging into his back wasn't the most comfortable position to be in.

"Oh, so then I look that tired?" Sasuke was well aware that Naruto was afraid to wake up alone on his birthday. This wasn't the first time he'd tricked somebody into staying.

"Very. Its almost unbearable to look at your tiredness." Naruto finished awkwardly. He came back with a pot of tea. His hand spasmed from a long day of training and the pot dropped from his hand onto the floor. He managed to fully burn his hand in the process of dropping the tea.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was at his side in an instant. "Come quickly." He tugged Naruto into the kitchen and turned on the cool water.

"I'm fine." Naruto was almost in tears. The edges of his eyes could hardly keep the tears on his bottom lid.

"You aren't. Stop acting tough. We aren't sparring." Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. Naruto didn't protest. He helped by rolling his shoulders until the jacket hit the floor. "Here." Sasuke slowly introduced the slightly burned hand to the rushing water.

Naruto gasped and winced at the cold water. Sasuke cooed as if calming a child. "Its okay. It won't hurt much longer."

Naruto finally let the tears spill over his mud stained cheeks after minutes of standing there together.

"Thanks." He could still feel Sasuke's warm hand on his even after he removed it from under the stream of cold water.

"Is that better?" Sasuke still didn't release his hand. It felt good.

"Much." Naruto reverted back to his choppy sentences from earlier. He moved his face to view something else. Sasuke still hadn't let go.

"Good. I'll pick up the pieces of broken pottery. You should take a shower, Naruto. I'll take care of things."

Sasuke walked out of the small kitchen space and began to place the brown remnants of a once beautiful pot into the trash can. Sasuke brought a towel from Naruto's room and mopped up the tea that was still warm from the fire of Naruto's stove. He returned the cups to the kitchen and waited until he heard the shower start up.

After a deep sigh Sasuke realized that Naruto hadn't taken in any clothes. He wondered if Naruto's birthday really worried him all this much while arranging clothes for Naruto to sleep in. Surely some boxers and his black hat were all Naruto would need. He pushed open the door of the bathroom carefully without making a noise and placed the clothes on the sink. Naruto was scrubbing the murky stains from his arms. The steam in the room made it hard to distinguish his features, but Naruto seemed relaxed. Sasuke closed the door slowly, but stayed to watch his friend a bit more behind the small opening on the door.

Naruto moved his hands quickly. The sight of Naruto scrubbing so hard made Sasuke wince just from imagining the irritated red flesh left after that harsh treatment. Naruto reached for a shampoo bottle, he squirted just a bit on his hand and ran it through his head quickly. The bottle fell with an audible crash as it hit the tile lined tub. Naruto bent over and picked it up. The open door was letting the steam escape. The dissipating fog that kept Sasuke hidden was no longer there nor was the shielding cover to Naruto's nudeness. Sasuke watched Naruto's leg muscles flex as he leaned and lifted the bottle that was too big for his hands.

"Sasuke." Naruto called loudly. Instantly Sasuke removed his head from the door and made it less obvious that he was peeking. Naruto turned the shower off and faced the door. When looking for Sasuke to enter he noticed the clothes neatly folded on the sink. "Never mind." He called just as loud as before.

Sasuke returned to the kitchen and served up some cold water that was in Naruto's fridge. It wasn't tea, but it would have to do.

"Hey." Naruto called out of breath. He was towel drying his hair roughly and walking towards Sasuke with water beads still making their way down his rippled stomach.

"I only found water." Sasuke stood from his leaning position against the table and offered him a glass.

"Sorry, I guess I only had one pot." Naruto apologized shyly and took the glass in his hand.

"A tired man, like myself, prefers some cold water to cool him down." Sasuke smiled, leaned his back onto the table again and took another drink.

"Do you want a shower? I can lend you some clothes if you'd like." Naruto placed his wet towel on the back of one of the seats at his small table.

"I have a shower at home." Sasuke stood and was looking for the words to excuse himself and leave for home.

"Its too late for you to go home." Naruto looked outside at the barely dimming sun. Kids were still outside running to their homes. Sasuke followed his gaze and smiled.

"You're right. The weather looks likes its about to take a turn for the worse too." Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He moved his face closer to Naruto and made Naruto follow his eyes which were staring at the clear sky and the warm outside.

Naruto was about to make up another excuse, but Sasuke started making his way into the bathroom. Before Naruto could speak he heard the shower start up again. Naruto had finished all of the hot water. He realized this when he heard Sasuke gasp loudly at the sudden splash of cold water against his uncovered back. Naruto gathered some weathered plaid green and blue pants that reminded him of Christmas, and a soft white shirt he usually wore around the house. Naruto followed what Sasuke had done and folded up the clothes. He noticed the door was shut.

"Sasuke can I come in? I brought you some clothes." Naruto called carefully into the closed door. He leaned his ear against the cool, smooth wood and waited for an answer.

"Its locked. I'll come out for them when I'm done." Sasuke called from under sheets of water that splashed on his face. His nipples were hard from the direct cool of the water and the air that drifted from the small opening at the bottom of the door. If Sasuke had gotten any ideas from his earlier peeping, the icy water had surely rid him of the thoughts.

"Oh, okay." Naruto walked away from the bathroom door and left the clothes on the kitchen table. He leaned on his bed and felt the cool air rush in and hit his bare skin. The sun was still lingering, as if trying to stay and view the world for just a second longer. Naruto watched from his window as it slowly sunk into the horizon and was enveloped completely by the shadow and cover of night. Naruto had been watching for so long that unbeknownst to him he slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep. Naruto's head was held up by two pillows. His legs dangled off the side of the single bed. He was laying across the short width of the bed instead of the length of it.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered from behind a closed door. He'd forgotten a towel. Sasuke opened the door slightly. "Naruto, could you--" He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed his friend sleeping soundly as was evident by the soft snores escaping his throat and the rhythmic rising of his chest. Sasuke smiled for the -he lost count- time that night. He shook his head and daringly walked naked with only his dirty clothes covering him. He closed the curtains as he passed them to assure himself that nobody would peek at him. Fangirls could be vicious. He dropped his dirty clothes where Naruto had put his. Sasuke noticed the clothes Naruto had left for him on the table. He quickly located a dry towel and began to dry himself while facing away from Naruto.

Naruto could hear his name being called. He dreamily opened his sleepy eyes and searched the room for the person that called him. He sat up quietly and wiped at his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming again. He wasn't. Sasuke was standing drying himself off in front of his eyes. Naruto sat up and leaned his back on the wall while he admired the view.

"Take a picture pervert." Sasuke slipped into the plaid pants quickly and turned to face an embarrassed Naruto.

"I wasn't looking. I just woke up and I was--" Naruto stopped mid-sentence, out of words.

"I was joking. I knew spending so much time with Jiraiya was going to mess you up." Sasuke kidded playfully. He slipped the white shirt over his head and lowered it. It was a bit tight, but still it felt comfortable.

"So, do you want to stay?" Naruto asked cautiously, hoping that his earlier interest in Sasuke's body wasn't going to push his friend away.

"I'm wearing your clothes aren't I?" Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto on the bed. "I can't go out in this. The girls would chase me to hell's end." Sasuke brushed the front of the shirt as he said this, which in turn made the dry cotton stick to his still wet abs and chest.

"I'd chase you." Naruto closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. His face burned red and he knew it.

After a bit of thought Sasuke spoke. "I'd let you catch me." He offered. He took Naruto's hand and held it without facing the blonde.

Naruto said nothing else but returned his gaze to his friend. Sasuke finally looked his way. Their eyes met and Sasuke released the warm hand he held.

"So, where am I sleeping?" Sasuke stood up and looked around the small apartment. There was no space for another person to sleep comfortably on the floor and the bed was too small for the two of them.

Naruto instantly missed Sasuke's hand.

"You could sleep on the bed." Naruto stood up too and walked closer to Sasuke. He pressed his hands on Sasuke's chest and slowly pushed him back until he was sitting again on the soft and welcoming mattress. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's awkward attempts. Not that he was an expert, but he instantly knew what Naruto was trying to do.

"We could." Sasuke moved his hands to Naruto's sides. He pulled his friend in so suddenly that Naruto tripped on his own feet.

"Itai." Naruto commented softly out of a long ago acquired reflex. He rubbed his toe mindlessly. Sasuke's hands hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking how uncoordinated your moves were and now here I go and make you stub your toe." Sasuke lowered his face a bit embarrassed.

"Are we both thinking the same thing then?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"If you want to give me a second kiss then yes." Sasuke smirked and pushed himself more to the center of the bed. This way Naruto would have to climb on and lean to kiss him.

"Second?" Naruto asked, his face twisting with questions of their first.

"You don't remember that?" Sasuke leaned forward and made a fake scowl appear on his face.

"That didn't count." Naruto replied after the sudden memory of somebody bumping him came back too clear.

"Well, then show me one that counts." Sasuke was acting more confident than he really was. His hands trembled in excitement and his lips were dry. His stomach was about to flip inside out. He could feel his heart speed up at just the thought of Naruto's lips touching his. He'd thought of much more going on between him and Naruto in the past months, but actually having a mere kiss so close to him made it all that much more exciting and nerve wrecking.

"Don't you think its weird?" Naruto asked as he walked closer to the bed. He stopped when his legs smacked against the edge of the mattress.

"How honest are we being here?"

"Very." Naruto added before placing his left knee on the bed in between Sasuke's legs.

"I don't think it strange or weird nor awkward at all. In fact, I've actually been thinking about you for a bit." Sasuke took a deep breath and waited for Naruto to close the distance between them.

"I couldn't tell you liked guys like that." Naruto said hesitantly before placing his other knee on the outside of Sasuke's leg.

"I don't. I like you." Daringly Sasuke's hands moved to Naruto's hips, which were now in reaching distance, and pulled him until he was sitting on Sasuke's thigh.

"I see." Naruto placed his hands instinctively around Sasuke's neck.

"Don't I get a confession?"

"Sure." Naruto touched his forehead with Sasuke's before letting his lips touch the other boy's. He tried to pull apart, but their rough dry lips stuck together for a bit before finally coming unstuck. "You didn't look as tired as I'd mentioned earlier." Naruto smiled and let himself fall onto the bed with his chest facing the sky.

"So, I don't need that cup of tea then?" Sasuke shook his head at Naruto's still childish grin.

"Guess not." Naruto held his arms open like a kid waiting to be picked up. Instead of lifting him Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder and let himself be held.

After a bit of comfortable silence Sasuke spoke up again.

"You know Naruto, if you didn't want to be alone when you woke up you could have asked me." Sasuke closed his eyes in this new warmth that was Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke," Naruto looked down at his best friend's closed eyes until they opened and looked up at him. "could you stay with me tonight so that I don't have to wake up alone?"

"I'd be more than glad to stay." Sasuke reached his arm around Naruto's exposed waist. He patted the flat tummy and traced a scar or two that he managed to make out.

"Stop. That tickles." Naruto laughed and tried to move away. Unfortunately for him only the cold floor was waiting for him on the other side. He tried not to move too much in an effort to stay in the bed, but that didn't work out to well. With one last brush of his fingers Sasuke managed to make Naruto roll off of his bed.

A hard thump was heard and it echoed along with a loud "Itai!" that came from Naruto's startled voice.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke jumped out of bed and instantly reached for Naruto.

"Bastard. I told you to quit it." Naruto said without any of the usual anger in his voice. He accepted Sasuke's helping hand for the second time that day. He sat up with a grunt and stood.

"I really am sorry. I didn't think you were that ticklish." Sasuke teasingly moved his hands to Naruto's sides and began his attack. He moved so that Naruto was on the bed soon. He was out of breath and giggling like a cute little boy. Sasuke's smirk of satisfaction couldn't even be hidden at this point. He had Naruto out of breath under him. Even if it was from a mere tickle fight something inside of him was highly satisfied.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto asked once the air was back in his lungs.

"Mm?" Sasuke asked as he threw himself down next to Naruto.

"have you ever had sex?" Naruto asked carefully with curiosity seeping through his every word.

"Have you?" Sasuke countered.

"No." Naruto answered honestly. "I've never been that serious with anybody. Not that I've ever been with somebody long enough to be serious with them." Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke.

"So, you've been saving it then?" Sasuke asked teasingly.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'm not a whore like you." Naruto suddenly distanced himself from Sasuke and sat up.

"You don't know my sex life well enough to call me that." Sasuke sat up too and caught Naruto's body again in his embrace. "I'll forgive you cause of that tinge of jealousy in your voice."

Naruto,who was irritated with Sasuke's confidence, moved out of his arms once more.

"I'm a virgin too, idiot." Sasuke stood up and caught him again.

"Don't call me that." Naruto leaned into the embrace this time and let himself be moved back to the bed.

"Dummy." Sasuke called into his ear.

"Don't call me that either." Naruto took a seat with Sasuke still attached.

"Then what do I call you?"

"Naruto, you bastard." Naruto leaned into Sasuke who didn't seem to want to let go.

"I love the double standard." His response was followed by a chuckle.

"Sasuke, why haven't you been with anyone? I mean you certainly have had plenty to choose from." Naruto asked seriously.

"Would it be too cheesy if I said I was waiting for you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I was waiting for the right person. I mean I know I've had hundreds of girls willing to give it up, but none of them would love me. They would just go and brag about being my first. I don't need someone like that." Sasuke lifted Naruto's face with his thumb and closed his eyes as he leaned in for their official second kiss. This time Sasuke gently pressed against Naruto's lips and let himself be taken in slowly by Naruto's own flesh. Naruto made a small moan and quickly backed out of the kiss.

"Am I the right person?" Naruto started pulling off the dry shirt that still clung to Sasuke. Sasuke passed his fingers through Naruto's damp hair and looked down to see Naruto's obvious arousal peeping through the opening in his boxers. Sasuke bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather give myself up to." Sasuke moved in quickly and took a small bite from Naruto's soft flesh. He left a small mark near the hairline where nobody would see it unless they were looking.

"I think that then we should." Naruto just managed to say that before Sasuke threw him onto the bed and started his merciless attack on Naruto's uncovered flesh. In between his moans Naruto yelled out "Baka!"

"You don't like it?" Sasuke stopped and moved back to look at Naruto.

"I do, but you're going to leave marks and tomorrow is my party." Naruto reasoned out.

"Oh, okay then, leave marks where others can't see. Got it." Sasuke dove back into Naruto and began to suck on his chest and finally he left his mark on Naruto's soft hip. Naruto still had a bit of fat on his hips above the muscles. It was cute.

"Ah-ah Sasuke!" Naruto could feel Sasuke's chest rubbing up against him suggestively while his soft pink lips sucked desperately on Naruto's hips.

"Calling my name so soon? I knew I was a genius, but I didn't know how good I was." Naruto only shook his head in annoyance.

"Please me genius." Naruto rubbed himself on Sasuke's exposed chest and waited for his pleasure to come.

After a while of Sasuke not moving Naruto moved his hand to lift up Sasuke's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you stop?" Naruto sat up and pushed Sasuke off of him.

"I don't want you to think that I stayed here to do this. I mean I've wanting to, but its not like I intended for it to actually happen." Sasuke quickly explained.

"Oh, well, same here. Come on don't think too much about it. It happens it happens. I won't regret it. Will you?" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke's side and let his hand rub the naked warm back that belonged to Sasuke.

"I also don't want you to think this is a pity sex party because I think you're afraid or alone on your birthday." Sasuke stared at Naruto and waited for an answer.

"This isn't the reason I asked you over. I mean this just happened. If you don't feel comfortable cause of my birthday then we can wait. I didn't ask you to stay so you could comfort me with sex. I asked you to stay so that I wouldn't have to face my birthday alone." Naruto unconsciously rubbed his erection and instantly covered himself under the sheets.

"I think that's the most you've spoken tonight."

"Shut up." Naruto faced Sasuke again. "So, what are we doing then?"

"Well, I don't really know how to do it without hurting you." Sasuke pushed Naruto on his back and in one swift, smooth move removed the green boxers Naruto had been wearing. Almost comically Naruto's erection sprung and stood as soon as it was released.

"What do you mean hurting me?" Naruto pulled Sasuke down to him and flipped him on his back to remove the pants he'd been wearing. Naruto stared at Sasuke's arousal. "That's nice." He said mindlessly

"So, you really are a blonde then?" Sasuke reached over and played with the blonde curls around Naruto's base. "Can I?"

"Yeah." Naruto pushed his erection into Sasuke's hand.

"Touch mine." Sasuke used his other hand to reach for Naruto's and to guide it.

The soft, warm skin under their worn fingers was a new sensation. Sasuke pulled Naruto in closer and kissed him until he was so lost in a pleasure filled kiss that Sasuke was able to slip a finger into him.

"Ahh! What's that for?" Naruto didn't move, but could very well feel Sasuke's wandering finger.

"I read that we have to do this first and then I could do it." Sasuke continued to probe in side of Naruto.

"You could do what?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"I could, you know." Sasuke added another dry finger.

"Jeez! Stop that!" Naruto pulled away from the fingers only to have them rammed back inside.

"Naruto, just relax." Naruto looked furious at the intrusion.

"No, you relax." Naruto shoved Sasuke on his back and with one quick movement he licked and shoved two fingers into Sasuke. Sasuke winced, but didn't complain. At least his fingers went in smoothly because of the saliva lubrication. "Now what?"

"You finger fuck and I'll take it like a real man." Sasuke looked at him defiantly.

"I'm a man." Naruto said bitterly as he moved his fingers in and out of his best friend.

"Naruto did you ever pay attention in anatomy?" Sasuke started to like the feeling of having something thrust in and out of him. Perhaps this wasn't the best conversation to be having during sex, but it was their first time.

"Yeah. I think so." Naruto pulled out his fingers which left Sasuke feeling empty until he felt three slick digits enter him. "You're bleeding. Should I stop?"

"No. I'll be fine. Keep going." Sasuke lifted his hip so that they fell onto Naruto's lap.

"So what about anatomy?"

"Well, if you could find something called a prostate that would be just wonderful." Sasuke answered sarcastically.

"Oh, I know where that is." Naruto used one quick jab with his fingers to hit the internal organ.

"Fuck!" Sasuke leaned down into Naruto's fingers. His eyes closed and his fingers gripped the bed beneath them for dear life.

"Does it feel good?" Naruto rubbed against it one more time with his middle finger.

Gasping and panting Sasuke managed to answer. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Better than if I do this?" Naruto rubbed Sasuke slowly to the tip which was dripping clear liquid and back to the base.

"Feels good if you do both." Sasuke looked at Naruto's throbbing erection. It was painfully red and probably rock hard. "Naruto, why don't you try to enter me?" Sasuke spread his legs enough to allow Naruto to sit in between him.

"I could." Naruto pulled his fingers out much to Sasuke's disappointment, but he placed the hard head of his penis against Sasuke's entrance. He pushed slowly and hesitantly.

"In Naruto." Sasuke commanded.

"I don't want to hurt you." Naruto pushed in another half inch.

"Dammit. You are torturing me." Sasuke used Naruto's shoulders to pull himself up and completely sheath Naruto with one quick movement. He was sitting on Naruto's lap straddling him.

All Naruto could do was lay back, close his eyes and hope he hadn't cum inside of Sasuke so soon.

"Idiot, did you cum already?" Sasuke moved up and down on top of Naruto and wondered if he was still hard.

"No." Naruto's face was red with embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled and smiled at Naruto. "I can feel it running down my legs, Naruto."

"Well, its your fault for doing that so suddenly!" Naruto looked away from Sasuke who still hadn't let Naruto slip out. Naruto returned his gaze. Sasuke was sitting patiently on his hips with both of his hands on Naruto's belly. The look on his face was different. He was smiling and his eyes were seductively half closed as he looked down at Naruto. That was enough for Naruto to go again. Naruto slowly bucked up and down, in and out of Sasuke. The movement finalized the process and Naruto was hard again.

"Round two then?" Sasuke asked teasingly. Naruto nodded and let his hands grip onto Sasuke's hips while he was ridden.


	2. Chapter 2

Mina-sama Thanks for being here for ch.2 . I edited ch.1 after posting it. If it doesn't bore you please check it out. If there's any mistakes please do point them out to me. Well, I explained before that I am replacing "dobe" or "dead last" with "idiot" in this story because it sounds more natural in english to say that. Well, please enjoy and please **leave me some reviews** .

* * *

It was morning. No light pierced through the closed windows. It was only because of the smell wafting through the air that Naruto rose that morning. He could smell ramen cooking. It wasn't from Ichiraku's, but it smelled good. Naruto looked to the empty spot next to him. Sasuke must be cooking. Naruto lifted the blanket and stared at his legs. He was dirty, sticky and probably reeked of sex. Naruto reached for a towel and walked towards the kitchen. Sasuke was standing drinking a glass of cold water.

"Happy birthday Naruto." Sasuke was leaning against the counter where the ramen was cooking immediately to the left. His hair was still damp from his morning shower and he wore another one of Naruto's outfits. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed some clothes."

"No. You look good in my clothes." Naruto said shyly after suddenly remembering the night before.

"You should shower. Your unhealthy ramen breakfast will be ready by the time you're out." Sasuke didn't move from his spot as he spoke.

"Can I get a morning kiss from you?" Naruto hesitantly asked after a bit of silence. He had hoped Sasuke would greet him with a kiss, but was disappointed to find him leaning casually on his counter.

"I thought you would never ask." Sasuke nodded and waited for Naruto to come to him. He placed the glass down, and pushed himself away from the counter with his arms.

"Why aren't you coming?" Naruto stood facing Sasuke who still stood in the very same spot he had been leaning against.

"Che, idiot." Sasuke looked away from him, embarrassed at his current predicament.

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't act like one." Sasuke returned to face Naruto who looked very confused. "Naruto, it hurts to walk." He finally confessed.

"Why?" Naruto walked towards Sasuke with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay? Did somebody hurt you?"

"Yes. You did. Last night." He said pausing for effect.

"How?" Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows with the question in mind.

Sasuke turned his face sideways and stared at Naruto without answering.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized. He was a bit embarrassed himself because he hadn't realized the reason sooner. He came up to Sasuke and wrapped his arms around Sasuke before planting his lips firmly over his best friend's.

"Its okay. It was good." Sasuke admitted after Naruto's lips had detached themselves from his clean and very hydrated lips.

"Hey, do you think we--" Naruto started with excitement in his voice.

"No." Sasuke cut him off immediately. "I can barely walk now." Naruto walked away towards the shower with a disappointed look on his face.

"Right. Okay I'm going into the shower then." Naruto said still a bit shy about the whole situation. What were they now? Just friends? Boyfriends? Lovers?

"Naruto," Sasuke called out quietly. Naruto smiled and turned. "after your party we can." He turned his face away. His cheeks were reddening slowly and he knew it. Naruto smiled and nodded happily. He skipped into the bathroom with a tune on his lips.

What was Sasuke getting himself into? He really did love Naruto, but it was so much easier to feel it than to share the words to express it. Maybe another time, maybe in another future he'd say the words he'd been longing to scream at the blonde. Sasuke finally served up two bowls of ramen. He hadn't told Naruto that Iruka had dropped it off earlier in the morning, but he'd share that information later.

Flashback

Sasuke uncurled himself from Naruto's side and stood. He had heard soft knocking at the door just seconds before. He reached for a towel and quickly tied it at his hip. He wiped at his eyes as he opened the door that let a bright light into the room.

"Sasuke-kun?" Iruka said a bit taken aback.

"Morning Iruka-sensei." Sasuke shifted a bit painfully. It had suddenly hit him how sore his backside was.

"What are you doing here so early?" Iruka suddenly spotted dry liquid on the man's legs.

"I was, umm, last night, I mean--" Sasuke shut his eyes momentarily once he realized that he'd opened the door without checking who it was or even considering the fact that he was naked in another person's apartment, that and he was making no sense.

"You kept Naruto company last night." Iruka offered to the younger man that was blushing furiously.

"You could say that." Sasuke answered finally getting his courage back.

"Well, could you give this to Naruto when he wakes up?" Iruka handed Sasuke a pot and tried to ignore the obvious musky smell. "I was going to make ramen for breakfast, but I suppose you could do that. It will be a breakfast surprise from both of us."

"Thank you. Could you--?" Sasuke was holding onto the towel at his hip. The knot had come undone on the towel and it was now threatening to fall and pool around his ankles. Sasuke moved his head in the direction of the table.

"Oh sure." Iruka removed his shoes and stepped in.

"I'm sorry about the mess," A loud snore sounded in the room as Naruto shifted and left his entire thigh exposed. "and about Naruto." Sasuke added. "Just give me a second." Sasuke tried not to limp towards Naruto, but it was nearly impossible. He glowed red for the second time that day and gathered the clothes on the floor by kicking it under the bed. He reached for the blanket and tucked it around Naruto. He hoped the idiot wouldn't move and expose himself as he had previously.

Iruka chuckled as he watched the loving gesture. "I never expected to find you here, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke found his pants underneath the pile he'd just pushed under the bed. He untangled them and slipped into the bathroom without answering the unasked question. He returned soon after with the towel in his hands. "I never expected to wake up here." Sasuke took a seat across the table with Iruka.

"You know I care a lot about Naruto. He's like my own kid." Iruka half warned.

"I won't hurt him." Sasuke said confidently. "I'm sorry I didn't offer you anything to drink, but our tea pot broke last night." Sasuke confided.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "'Our'?" He teased.

Sasuke smirked. "His." He corrected.

"I was just teasing. I don't care what kind of relationship you two hold. As long as he is happy nothing else matters." Iruka stood up. "I've got to get going. Kakashi and the rest are expecting me to make the cake for tonight. Since you'll be cooking this morning I suppose I'll take the extra time and make some more food."

"Thank you for the ramen. I'm sure Naruto will appreciate it." Sasuke stood painfully again. He winced as he tried to walk towards the door.

"You're welcome. See you two at the party. Don't let Naruto know where it is this year." Iruka ignored the limp in Sasuke's step.

"Of course not. That's something Kakashi would do." Sasuke leaned against the door's frame as he said that. With one last nod Iruka left with a smile on his face.

Sasuke pushed the door closed, locked it and leaned his back against it. Guess he would be cooking breakfast that morning.

End Flashback

"Sasuke?" Naruto called for the second time.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze and turned to face Naruto. "Yes?"

"Sorry, you looked like you were spacing out." Naruto took a seat and waited as Sasuke slowly brought over a bowl full of ramen for him. Naruto instantly remembered the pain Sasuke was in and he stood up to meet him more than half way. "Sorry, I'll get that." Naruto took the bowl and set it down on the table. He noticed a second bowl and brought it over too before Sasuke could complain. He then returned to the kitchen where Sasuke was still standing.

"That's all there is." Sasuke looked back at the empty counter. A small squeak escaped him as Naruto lifted him like his bride and set him on the cushioned seat at the table. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I don't want you to be in pain." Naruto smelled the rising steam from his bowl and his eyes fluttered with delight.

"Iruka-sensei brought it over for you this morning. I just finished cooking it." Sasuke crossed his leg and let his face rest on his entwined hands.

"Thank you." The blonde nodded and suddenly Naruto yelled out a hearty "Itadakimasu!" and started eating at record speeds. He loved Iruka's ramen. He loved it even more when it was hot off the stove.

"Don't eat too fast. I don't want to save you in your own home." Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was stuffing his face.

"I don't need you to save me!" Naruto remembered yesterday and the mission in which he ended up thrown into a ditch.

"I know, but I do it anyways."

"Well, you don't have to. I can take care of myself, bastard." Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"I just don't want you to get hurt because that would hurt me." Sasuke finally admitted.

Naruto nodded in understanding and slowed his chewing.

"Neh, Sasuke," He looked over the bowls of ramen and waited for Sasuke to acknowledge him.

"What is it?"

"What are we now?" Naruto lowered his eyes to Sasuke's hands for an instant before returning them to Sasuke's eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" Sasuke always countered. He never answered Naruto's questions directly. It was as if here were afraid to get hurt if he said too much.

"I want you and me to be like Fuzzy Eyebrows and Sakura-chan." Naruto answered shyly. Even after last night he couldn't speak very directly about his desires.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Sasuke lifted his eyebrow amused.

"Its not funny." Naruto said dejectedly.

"I didn't laugh." Sasuke teased with the jest-filled sound of his voice.

"Bastard, I was trying to be serious." Naruto almost yelled out in anger.

"Naruto, I think we're already more than boyfriends after last night." Sasuke smirked at Naruto with a hint of happiness glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. He couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah, koi baka." Sasuke teased.

"Don't call me that." Naruto persisted.

"Then what do I call you?" Sasuke smiled and lowered his head. He was comfortable in this small home with Naruto. He was happy teasing the blonde without end. He was smiling sincerely for once in his life.

"Naruto, you bastard." Naruto added with a smile of his own. "I live for double standards." Naruto mentioned quickly thus beating Sasuke to his line. They sat in peace for more an unknown amount of time while Naruto polished off the rest of his ramen.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto asked after his first bowl.

"No, they're both for you." Sasuke pushed the other bowl into the empty spot of the spent one.

"What are you eating?" Naruto looked over at Sasuke very seriously.

"I'll eat later. Don't worry about me." Sasuke pushed the bowl closer until Naruto gave in.

A comfortable silence that was only occasionally interrupted by Naruto's slurping covered the room.

"So, what are you wearing tonight?" Sasuke asked almost mindlessly.

"If things go my way, nothing." Naruto had a disturbingly familiar perverted look on his face.

"Idiot, I meant to the party." Sasuke stood up and took the two now empty bowls to the kitchen sink. He walked slowly and carefully.

"Same thing I was wearing yesterday, and the day before." Naruto pointed at his dirty orange suit which was on the floor lying underneath Sasuke's own clothes.

"That's dirty. You fell into a ditch remember?" Sasuke walked back almost without a limp this time and took a seat.

"Oh right." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Then, I don't know."

"I'm sure you have something nice to wear." Sasuke leaned back into the chair.

"I don't." Naruto said most assuredly.

"You can borrow some of my clothes." Sasuke offered. "They're at my house. Wanna go? You can try them on there." Sasuke almost rambled through the sentences.

"Sure." Naruto stood up and stretched. His shirt rode up to expose his flat stomach and pants that were too low. The small "V" at his hips was visible and highly tempting. Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off and soon was biting into his own lip. Naruto lifted his shirt after he stopped stretching. Sasuke didn't notice that he was being watched. "Take a picture, pervert."

"Huh?" Sasuke nodded out of his staring contest with Naruto's abs. "Oh, shut up. I was just--"

"Staring." Naruto finished for him. "Come on lets go. I didn't know it was so late." Naruto glanced at his wall clock as he said that. It was past eleven and almost midday.

"Since when are you worried with the time?" Sasuke stood up and tugged at the shirt he'd borrowed from Naruto. It had a swirl in the center of the black cloth. It was a bit too short for him, but he had no other choice. He neatly folded his dirtied clothes and slipped on his shoes.

"Since today." Naruto smiled and waited for Sasuke outside of the door.

They walked side by side to Sasuke's house, which wasn't too far away.

"What's different about today?" Sasuke finally asked once at the Uchiha part of town.

"I'm with you and I want our time spent together to be well spent." Naruto waited for an reply, but after hearing none he slipped into the streets himself and headed towards Sasuke's house.

"Naruto," Sasuke caught up to him and slipped his hand into Naruto's. "we can hold hands here."

Naruto grinned evilly and faced Sasuke. "Does that mean I can do this too?" Naruto pushed Sasuke up against one of the walls and held his hands above his head as he moved in to kiss him. Still inexperienced Naruto ended up bumping Sasuke's head too hard into the wall and after a long moan came a metal taste that rushed into his mouth.

"Idiot, you bit too hard." Sasuke pushed Naruto away and held his hand while he led the way to his house.

Naruto only laughed while rubbing the back of his head. "Neh, Sasuke."

"What?"

"I don't think I can wait." Naruto looked over teasingly at Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled as he felt his own growing excitement. He couldn't wait either. "Fine."

Sasuke felt himself being lifted and carried up the stairs once the door shut behind him. Naruto got them to his room in no time.

"You walk too slow." Naruto complained to explain after the look Sasuke had given him.

"I wonder why." Sasuke looked up at the blue eyes that stared back with curiosity.

"So, are you sure?" Naruto was already shirtless and climbing on top of Sasuke as he asked.

"Stop asking so many questions." Sasuke removed his own shirt, laid back on the bed and waited for Naruto to stare at him.

"I didn't even get a chance to look at you last night." Naruto kneeled in between Sasuke's thighs and passed his hands over Sasuke's stomach.

"Well, you spent most of the night with your eyes shut in pleasure." Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's traveling ones and rubbed up to Naruto's muscled shoulders.

"Don't tease, I heard you say my name a couple of times." Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke's white neck.

"Its hard not to tease." Sasuke ignored the mention of him moaning for Naruto. "Especially when you look and act so innocent." Sasuke bucked up to rub his hips and arousal on Naruto's belly.

After a short gasp Naruto collected himself. "I am innocent. You perverted me." Naruto smiled into Sasuke's skin.

"Well, lets see how much more we can learn today." Sasuke sat up and removed his borrowed pants. "I don't look too tired today do I?" Sasuke teased.

"No," Naruto smiled before he grinned. "but I'll make sure to wear you out soon."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This doesn't look too good on me." Naruto stared at himself in Sasuke's mirror. "Its too small." Naruto tugged at the jeans which only came up to his hips by some sort of miracle.

"They're supposed to fit there." Sasuke relaxed on the bed while watching Naruto change. He'd had a long day and it was only five in the afternoon.

"Why do you insist so much that I wear these?" Naruto tugged on the hem for the nth time that afternoon.

Sasuke sighed. How could he tell Naruto that he looked very tempting in those pants?

"I like to look at you, idiot. They look good, so keep them on for my sake." Sasuke sat up and waited for Naruto to say something dumb.

"What shirt do I wear?" Naruto stopped tugging and removed the towel from his shoulders.

"That blue one with the silver edge." Sasuke pointed at his drawer. Hanging by the corner was a shirt that seemed too small for Naruto.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto slipped it over his head and let it fall. Perfect fit. It was long enough to reach the edge of the jeans and loosed enough to feel comfortable. "Feels great."

"Are you ready to go then? You wasted most of our time complaining about the pants." Sasuke stood up with his own pressed outfit already on and started walking out of the room, but stopped when Naruto spoke up.

"I've liked you for a while." Naruto confided. "I think I should have said that last night or earlier today."

"Good. I like you too Naru-chan." Sasuke walked out the door before Naruto caught on.

"Naru-chan!? Naruto ran out of the room behind Sasuke. "You're the one that likes bottom." Naruto almost regretted saying that. Sasuke turned with a hint of evil in his eyes. The threat he would speak out would certainly make Naruto keep quiet.

"Naru-chan," He emphasized. "I'd stop right there if I were you and wanted to keep that fact, in fact, a fact." Sasuke walked to the door and put on his shoes. Naruto followed quietly without another word.

Once they were out in the middle of the Uchiha streets Naruto managed to speak again. "Bastard, don't threaten me like that." Naruto slipped his hand into Sasuke's warmth.

"Don't act like an idiot then." Sasuke gave him a soft squeeze. "Plus, we all know it takes a real man to bottom. You could never handle it." Sasuke had managed to disguise his limp by walking very slowly. He turned to look at Naruto who was bound to complain.

"I never thought we'd be talking about this." Naruto lifted their hands which were gripping to each other. "Especially while holding hands like this."

"I never thought you could go ten seconds without spewing nonsense, but you proved me wrong." Sasuke added with a smirk.

Naruto only grinned and continued to walk to where Sasuke led him. After wandering for what seemed hours, but was actually only fifteen minutes, they reached an abandoned warehouse or at least what appeared to be one.

"Sasuke are you sure the party is here?" Naruto looked around the empty, dark hall. His own question echoed against the walls and high ceilings.

"Positive. Walk in first." Sasuke pushed Naruto through the door and appreciated the shadow that came from the lack of light by pinching Naruto's firm behind, which looked great in Sasuke's jeans.

"Neh, Sasuke its pretty dark in here. We could--" Naruto was about to suggest something, but Sasuke's hand came over his lips before he spoke and as if to help him Iruka turned the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places to yell out: "Happy birthday, Naruto!".

"Mina!" Naruto jumped up and down after removing Sasuke's hand from his mouth. "This is awesome!" He looked around and found all of his friends standing around. On a table he saw what he only imagined was a cake baked by Iruka. There was a table at a far corner with presents. Naruto quickly forgot about Sasuke who was by his side and ran to Iruka who was standing with a smile on his face.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto let himself be hugged by his teacher.

Kakashi signaled for somebody to turn on some music. Soon, it was a party and everyone was chatting, dancing or just standing around and eating.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke was standing with Shikamaru, Chouji and Neji at one end of the room while Naruto was alone with Ino in the middle of the dance floor. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto probably didn't realize where he was standing.

"I think Ino's going to do it." Chouji interrupted Neji's sentence.

"Do what?" Neji asked completely forgetting the subject at hand.

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru as if asking for answers.

"Ino thinks she likes Naruto, so she waited until today to ask him out." Shikamaru took another drink of his soda and followed suit by staring over to where the two were standing.

"I think she asked already." Neji broke their silence after a bit.

"Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked with a jealous tone almost unnoticeable in his voice.

"Ino's blushing." Chouji answered. "That and Naruto is rubbing his head like an idiot."

"Don't call him that." Sasuke said defensively. Suddenly he placed his soda down and walked away from the group towards the two blondes.

oOoOoOo a bit earlier OoOoOoOo

"Hey Naruto." Ino waved as she approached Naruto.

"Ino-chan, thank you for coming." Naruto smiled.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yes. I love it. I've never had so much fun. I'm glad it was this big this year. I hardly get to see everyone since we're all on missions all the time it seems." Naruto put his empty hands in his pockets and smiled at Ino who was nodding too much.

"I was wondering if you were with anyone right now." Ino asked a bit too suddenly.

"Oh, what do you mean? I came with Sasuke." Naruto tried to play dumb and was hoping she would just forget about it.

"I meant if you were dating anyone right now." Ino clarified.

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke interrupted and saved Naruto.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto turned his attention completely to his best friend. His eyes were pleading for an escape reason.

"You look tired." Sasuke lowered his head a bit as if telling Naruto that that was his way out.

"Do I?"

"Very. Its almost unbearable to look at your tiredness." Sasuke smirked to disguise his smile.

"Then maybe I need some tea." Naruto reached his hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke took it all too easily. Ino turned her head in question, but then understood.

"I get it. Well, you do look pretty cute together. Also, don't think I'm not telling forehead girl about this." Ino smiled at Naruto and walked away before Naruto could protest.

"So, are you just about ready to get out of here? Almost everyone is gone." Sasuke looked around at the almost empty room. Only Kakashi, Iruka, Neji and Ino were still hanging around.

"Bye Naruto! Hope you had a good day." Neji waved and followed outside behind Ino who had just yelled out her goodbye.

"She's gonna tell, Sasuke." Naruto looked up at his lover, as Sasuke had put it earlier.

"Do you care if anybody else knows?" Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously.

"Not really." Naruto smiled and turned to find his teachers looking at both of them.

"Naruto, do you need help with your presents?" Kakashi already had many of them bagged and in his hands. Iruka had followed suit.

"Yes please." Naruto said a bit too politely.

"Ooh 'please'." Kakashi teased as he exited the warehouse.

Naruto and Sasuke followed close behind Kakashi and Iruka.

"Did you have fun Naruto?" Iruka asked as he ran his fingers through Naruto's hair.

"A lot of it. Thank you guys for organizing this." Naruto skipped in front of the three and unlocked his door once they arrived. He pushed it open and let everyone in.

Sasuke's face had never looked that red before. Iruka was avoiding Kakashi. He quickly made his way to the kitchen and placed some of the presents on the floor at the other side of the apartment.

Kakashi's face was twisted in concern and alarm. He saw the clothes shoved under the bed. He crossed over Naruto's orange jacket and pants which were muddied from their previous mission. The thing that got his attention was the disheveled bed and the poor black hat which had been tossed across the room at some point. Too bad black is a very easy color to dirty. Kakashi closed his eyes and shook his head.

"So, where do I put these?" He finally managed to say.

"Umm, the table is fine." Naruto answered. "I'm sorry for the mess."

Naruto walked to the kitchen. "Iruka-sensei if you have questions about--"

"No, Naruto I know. Its okay." Iruka rubbed the top of Naruto's head and walked towards the door. "Kakashi-san I think its time to go to bed." He hinted. Naruto and Sasuke would probably need their privacy.

"I think you're right. Have a good night you two." Kakashi looked over to Sasuke to verify if what he'd guessed at was true. Sasuke only smirked and nodded as if he knew something and Kakashi didn't.

Kakashi and Iruka replaced their shoes quickly. If they'd considered staying even for a bit the look of the apartment certainly changed their minds. The door shut quickly behind them. Their surprised whispering and chatting could be heard through the door. It slowly faded away and soon the pair was alone once more.

"I think we've stunned our share of people tonight." Naruto said after taking a seat.

"Yeah, at least you didn't have to face Iruka-sensei in the morning." Sasuke joined Naruto and leaned on a chair as he remembered what had happened earlier in the day.

"How was that?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Well, I answered the door at half past nine with messed up hair, only a towel around my waist and your dried cum stains which dried as if running down my legs." Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. He'd been so dumb.

Naruto laughed readily at Sasuke who was so upset he almost pouted.

"Naruto, that's not funny. It was embarrassing. Especially the part where you almost uncovered your naked ass to Iruka-sensei." Naruto instantly shut up and looked over to Sasuke.

"When? You lying bastard." Naruto waited for an answer.

"This morning you turned and the blanket didn't agree with your move." Sasuke smirked. That would embarrass him. Naruto's eyes looked worried for once. "Don't make that face. I covered you before he saw anything."

"You covered me?"

Sasuke nodded in response.

"Thank you. The last thing I need is Iruka-sensei to see me like that." Naruto stood up and started picking up the dirtied clothes and sheets.

"Hey Naruto I'll be back. I forgot something at home." Sasuke stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay, but you better hurry because you said that after the party we could--"

"I know what I said. I'll be back." Sasuke slipped on his shoes and headed out the door.

Naruto took his time alone to replaced the sheets and set everything to wash. He removed his clothes and walked into the shower, this time with boxers to wear out of the shower. Naruto let the warm water surround him. Soon Naruto was lost in his own thoughts. How had one day changed his life so much? Just twenty four hours ago he was scared to wake up alone. Just a day ago he was afraid of Sasuke's reaction to the crush, like and love that he felt for him. Naruto rinsed his hair and let the suds cover his face. "Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said to the empty room. He then chuckled. "I know that sounded so wrong coming from my lips." Naruto sighed. "But its true. Now, if only I had the guts to say that out loud and to your face." Naruto finished his shower and shut off the water.

Sasuke closed his eyes thoughtfully before walking away from his peeping spot. He took a seat at the table that held half of Naruto's presents. In no time Naruto was out of the shower towel drying his hair as he had the day before.

"You were fast." Naruto sat down with Sasuke at the uncomfortable table.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke smiled. Since when had Naruto been so easy to tease?

"Shut up, you bastard. That was all your fault." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"Here." Sasuke handed Naruto a tea pot with a nice flower design at the center. "It was my mother's." Sasuke said without facing Naruto.

"I can't accept this." Naruto handled the pot as if it were a precious artifact.

"Sure you can. What if I get tired and need tea? You won't have a pot to make me some." Sasuke smiled at Naruto as he shoved the pot back into his open hands.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered almost breathlessly. "I'll take care of it."

"You better." Sasuke looked around the clean room. He stood up and examined any corners he may have missed. Even the empty ramen cups were cleaned up from the floor. "You did a good job."

Naruto walked up from behind Sasuke and held him close. "Thank you for staying last night. I've never woken up to a sight like I did this morning." Naruto whispered honestly into Sasuke's ear.

"Naruto, you're such an idiot." Sasuke was hoping this would cause the disturbance it usually did.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled out. "Wait, what did you say?"

Sasuke smirked and walked away to the bed. "I'm not repeating myself."

"You waited to say that so that I wouldn't hear you." Naruto pouted in thought and walked over to Sasuke. "Well, I think I love you too." Naruto bit his lip and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke was a bit surprised at the fact that Naruto had caught that.

"Shouldn't it take us months to say those words?" Sasuke touched Naruto's lips with his thumb.

"I think we've waited long enough to just be together." Naruto reached for Sasuke's hand and kissed it.

They sat in a peaceful silence just enjoying the company that held them close. Sasuke opened his eyes at the sound of Naruto's voice.

"So, can we--"

"Yes." Sasuke pushed Naruto down and climbed on top. "Naru-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello. I wrote this fic a few years back. I had a review that always stuck in my head; it was from **ThePenaltyBox**.

_Wow. This was great! The almost lemon in the first chapter was hilarious and very accurate considering it was their first time. Everyone was very much in character and I loved it. _The only tiny issue I had was that if Ino liked Naruto she would get angry if she found out he was gay or bisexual because she would feel stupid which would hurt her pride big time._ She's a it conceited even though she is in fact my favorite female character. But besides that there were no flaws! amazing 5/5_

I enjoyed the review, but that particular flaw that was pointed out stuck with me and I agreed. Ino _wouldn't_ just let things be. So, after a few years of stewing in that review lol I've written a new chapter for it. This chapter will leave a few things unresolved, but chapter four is in the works.

**Enjoy** and a big thanks to **Lydia1232323** for giving this fic a once over and of course **ThePenaltyBox** for kindly pointing out the flaw.

* * *

"I don't believe you." Sakura said as she heard Ino repeat her story in full detail for the third time.

"Fine. Don't believe me." Ino said and took a long drink from her milkshake, pretending for the world that she didn't care one bit.

"Okay. Let's pretend I do believe you." Sakura asked intrigued. She still hadn't been told why Ino was recounting her story. "Why did you rush to tell me?" Sakura asked. She'd been pulled out of bed at an ungodly hour the day after Naruto's party.

"Because obviously Sasuke is using poor Naruto." Ino said as if it _should_ have been the obvious conclusion to draw from the story. "He's such a playboy. Why would he suddenly be interested in Naruto, I mean, if not to sleep with him and toss him aside?"

"Sasuke is not a playboy!" Sakura defended immediately. "I don't even know what you see in Naruto. He's so dumb." Sakura said. "Sasuke is much smarter and a lot hotter."

"Whatever." Ino said with an over exaggerated eye roll. "I got over him. It's about time you do the same. Oh, and Naruto is very sweet. He isn't dumb. I also think he's kinda cute." Ino said and trailed a line on her cheeks mimicking Naruto's marks. "The little whiskers make him even cuter."

"That's gross." Sakura said, but dropped it. They would have to agree to disagree. "So, if he's supposedly taken," Sakura refused to believe that Sasuke would actually go out with a guy and Naruto nonetheless! "why are we talking about them?" She asked.

"Because I have a plan," Ino said with a devious smile that beguiled her sweet appearance. "and _you_ are going to help me." She added.

"I don't have to help you." Sakura said.

"You are going to want to. I mean, unless you know like the rest of us that you don't stand a chance with Sasuke whether he's single or not, forehead girl." Ino teased knowing it would get Sakura to agree.

Sakura thought it over. "Prove it first. Then we can talk about your plan." Sakura said as she started to give Ino's story a bit of merit.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm human. I have limits." Sasuke said as he ate a late breakfast. "You can't expect me to do it with you all day long."

It had been well over a month since Naruto's birthday and Naruto's sex drive hadn't cooled. In fact, Naruto had only been getting more and more creative. For the first time in their lives, Sasuke saw Naruto reading book after book without end. Sure, the subject was his recent most favorite, sex, but it was something.

"I'm human too and I have needs." Naruto whined from his place on the bed.

"You can't be human." Sasuke said and took another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. "With those needs you must be part rabbit." He joked.

"I'm part fox." Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Idiot." Sasuke put his bowl in the sink and walked over to the bed. "This is the last time." Sasuke said even though he was already hard just thinking about Naruto's unending passion that was just for him.

"That's what you said the last time." Naruto teased and kissed Sasuke's neck.

"This time I mean it." Sasuke said even though he had his doubts.

"You're still prepared." Naruto said in awe as his fingers easily swept into Sasuke without any resistance.

"You gave me a mere ten minutes for breakfast. I doubt I could tense up that fast." Sasuke said and laid on his back. "I'm not going to be on top again."

"You're ruining it. Shut up." Naruto said and gave his boyfriend a long look before kissing him again. He kissed down his shoulders and to his nipples where he sucked slowly.

"Alright Naruto stop that. Just get to it. I'm not into foreplay." Sasuke said and pushed Naruto's face off of him.

"I like kissing you." Naruto said, but situated himself between Sasuke's knees and angled him so that he could press himself inside.

"I don't care." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Kiss me when we aren't going to have sex. It's pointless delaying it with romantic gestures. We're fucking not making love. Save the lovey dovey for when we're old fa-" Sasuke's long winded reply was cut short by a gasp as Naruto entered him in a swift move and in a well memorized angle rubbed against his prostate.

"Some day I'll have to show you the benefits of foreplay." Naruto insisted. "I want to make you crazy with desire until you're begging for it." Naruto said. He meant it. He knew Sasuke enjoyed sleeping with him, but it mostly felt like he was the one always asking for sex. He needed Sasuke constantly and there wasn't a second when the fire in him cooled. He yearned to touch Sasuke every time of the day. Sasuke willingly gave in, but never to the point of begging like Naruto often had to resort to.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at the small kitchen table holding hands across from each other. It wasn't proof of them sleeping together like Ino had assumed, but it was proof of something more. Sasuke wasn't smiling, but the teasing smirk on his lips was almost kind. Naruto was pouting. It must at been something Sasuke said. Naruto seemed to have gotten over it after Sasuke leaned forward over the table and kiss his lips softly. Sakura felt like she was intruding. She wanted to be in Naruto's place. She would have given anything for that chance. She was their friend, but for the time she let the small selfish part of her take over. She would help Ino.

* * *

"It's that easy." Ino said and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you say? Pitch in?" She asked.

"Fine, but Ino, I really think Sasuke does like Naruto." Sakura said.

"He couldn't possibly." Ino said. "This will prove it. So, it doesn't really matter what you think. If I'm right, he'll fall for the bait. If you're right, then he'll refuse." Ino explained.

"Alright." Sakura was feeling a little remorse. She thought about her friends and the times they'd spent together. She remembered both of of their histories and she thought that if anybody deserved to be happy and loved it was them. And yet she held on to a small hope that she could be the one to love Sasuke. If only she could be his number one and cure him of his pain. She would give in just a little for that chance.

"If we fail, we have to promise each other we'll let them be." Sakura bargained. She could convince herself once. She could offer temptation once and hope it worked, but she wouldn't apply pressure to break them up.

"Fine." Ino said. She shrugged her shoulders in an uncommon gesture. "I love him, too you now." She said almost sadly. "You're not the only one with feelings. I want Naruto because I can make him happy." She said with the confidence of a girl in love. "But I don't want to break his heart." She said and looked away. "If it doesn't work, then yeah I'll leave him alone." She was subdued in her tone, but only for a second. "but if Sasuke ever leaves him, he's mine." Ino said with a return of her usual confidence.

* * *

"I'm not moving in." Sasuke replied. He had just finished washing Naruto's dishes, more than half which he'd dirtied himself.

"You practically live here already." Naruto said and folded their clothes. He'd already given Sasuke his own drawer. "It doesn't have to mean more than just convenience." Naruto added.

Sasuke dried his hands on his apron and looked at the dinner that was boiling on the stove. He looked at Naruto putting clothes away and the neat bed he'd made before retrieving the wash from the line. It was perfectly domestic. He was married and hadn't even realized it. "You mean the convenience of having my asshole at your beck and call." Sasuke said and watched the color rise to Naruto's face. He'd hit the nail on the head.

"Don't you get lonely?" Naruto asked avoiding the bait. "In your old house where your brother-" Naruto stopped when Sasuke's smirk fell. His serious mask was on, the one he showed to the rest of the world. The same mask that Naruto thought he was beyond had come right back up between them like a wall.

"Don't talk about him." Sasuke warned. "Don't ever bring that up again." Sasuke wanted to tear the apron off, but he didn't. He slowly removed it and folded it back into the kitchen drawer. He calmly put on his shoes and turned to see Naruto still mid fold in panic or shock. "I'll see you." He said as a goodbye and left Naruto with his guilt and worry.

Had Sasuke just broken up with him?

* * *

"You're sure he's alone?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I just saw him leave Naruto's place. He was heading home." Sakura said in a rush.

"Perfect." Ino said and pulled her cell phone from her pocket in an instant.

* * *

"Hey you dropped this." A voice said behind Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and turned around. He saw a face that he didn't recognize immediately, but looked vaguely familiar. He raised his eyebrow in question.

"Not falling for that old line, huh?" The short man said.

"That was a line?" Sasuke asked with obvious boredom at his lack of originality.

"How about this then? Hello, I'm Kobayashi Hiroki." He smiled and pushed his spiky black hair away from his face. His green eyes were stunning.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said still weary of the stranger who had come out of nowhere.

"I'm here only for a visit." Hiroki volunteered the information. "I'm in a band." He said and smiled.

"That's great." Sasuke said and spun around. He continued his trek back home.

Hiroki wasn't one to give up. He was getting paid fairly well to entertain the young man. The girls had said he'd play hard to get. He didn't mind the challenge at all.

"We're to be escorted to Sand." He said from behind Sasuke as he followed him home. "We have a talented group of ninja taking us. At least that's what we were told."

Sasuke remained quiet. He hoped the guy would leave him alone. He wasn't in a mood to flirt or fight. The way he was feeling though he might be convinced to fight with a slight push.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke asked once he was only a few doors from his house.

"I was told you were the person to see for a good time." Hiroki replied in just as good a humor.

"Maybe a few months ago." Sasuke said and crossed his arms over his chest. "Today, is not your lucky day. Go away or face the consequences." Sasuke warned and walked up to his door.

He opened it up and walked inside. Sasuke rested his eyes as he leaned against the wall. He had a lot to think about it. He didn't want to be mean to Naruto. He could have been. Sasuke knew he could have gotten angry and said something he would regret, but he'd done the smart thing and walked away. It wasn't Naruto's problem to deal with. Sasuke had never opened up to anybody about his family and having Naruto trespass into such a personal area had upset him. Sasuke was taken out of his thoughts when the front door opened. He fully expected to see Naruto. He was wrong.

"You left your door open." Hiroki said as he shut it behind him.

* * *

Naruto sighed. He put the rest of the clothes away and thought of a way to apologize to Sasuke. He shouldn't have brought up his brother. Now that Sasuke wasn't there Naruto realized it was his mistake. He hoped he'd be forgiven because Naruto was in too deep. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke didn't need his weapons. He could have easily set the man on fire and forgotten him, but even he wasn't angry enough for that yet. No, Sasuke was stunned in place as the supposed band member started to strip.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked half tempted to drag the man out of his house without his pants. He would have done as much if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke thought touching him would only make it worse.

"Look I can play along, if you'd like or we can get to it." Hiroki responded and removed his shirt.

"Get to -" Sasuke groaned at the predictability of his luck. Naruto opened the front door where Sasuke stood with a half naked man. Sasuke took a deep breath ready to explain himself.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked completely ignoring Sasuke.

"Naruto," Hiroki said and reached for his shirt. "what are _you_ doing here?" He asked in return.

"I came to apologize to my boyfriend." Naruto said and stood directly between Sasuke and him.

"Naruto, this isn't what it looks like." Sasuke said as soon as he had a chance.

"Of course it isn't." Naruto said to Sasuke then turned back to the uninvited guest. "Get out." Naruto instructed with a slight clenching of his fists.

Hiroki wasn't stupid. He knew Naruto. He didn't bother with pants. He left the way he came and hoped he would still get paid.

Sasuke was confused, stunned and thankful all at the same time. "I don't know who that was." Sasuke promised.

"I came to apologize." Naruto said and ignored Sasuke's plea. He pulled Sasuke's hand. "Let's go back home." He said. "We should talk."

Sasuke didn't know why Naruto dropped the subject of Hiroki as if it hadn't happened, but he wasn't about to bring it up. If Naruto wasn't going to make a problem of it, he wouldn't either.

"Alright." Sasuke said and left Naruto downstairs as he went to pack yet another bag of his stuff. He came down the steps shortly and took Naruto's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Once they were at Naruto's apartment the tense atmosphere returned.

"I'm sorry for walking out of here without explaining myself." Sasuke spoke first. "I was upset and I didn't want to say anything I would regret out of anger."

Naruto had to admit it was a smart choice. He didn't think he would have had the mind to walk away if he was mad.

"It's my fault." Naruto said and took a seat next to Sasuke at the table. "I shouldn't have brought up your- that subject." Naruto said and reached for Sasuke's hands. "It isn't any of my business." He said and hoped they would be okay.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He thought as he held Naruto in a hug. "I can't talk about it yet." He sighed into Naruto's neck.

"I'm not going to ask you to." Naruto said. Regardless of Sasuke's teasing, he did love Sasuke. He cared for him beyond the physical. He cared about who he was and his past. He could appreciate a bad childhood history. He still wasn't able to speak about what he lived through as a child. Even though he joked often with Sasuke about his nine tails and the fox he never brought it up as a serious subject. He doubted he'd be able to without crying or getting angry. He understood how Sasuke wouldn't want to open old wounds.

"It's been years, but I still can't do it." Sasuke said again. He moved out of the hug and went back to holding Naruto's hand. "But I promise when I am ready to talk about it, it will be with you." Sasuke smiled. He hated to think that his eyes were gathering tears and his smile only served to push them over the edge of his eyes.

Naruto kissed away the salty tears one by one. "Don't cry Sasuke." Naruto begged in a whisper. "It's all my fault." He said.

"It's not." Sasuke said and moved away from the table all together. He sat on the edge of the bed and patted the empty spot next to him.

Naruto went to sit with him. He leaned against the wall and pulled Sasuke against him. "I'm sorry, bastard." Naruto said again and kissed the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry too, you idiot. Now let's drop it." Sasuke said and turned in Naruto's arms. "I'm sure you can think up a way to change the subject." He said and hoped Naruto would do just that. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He was glad he and Naruto were okay and everything was out in the open, but he didn't want to think of it anymore. He wanted to lose himself in Naruto for the night and not think about fires, ashes and black sharingan eyes.

"I think I can do that." Naruto said and laid back on the bed. "I read a few pages of that new book while you were gone. I thought it would help my pleas." Naruto said and wasted no time getting started.

* * *

Ino sat with Sakura. They didn't bother with the pretense of being on a diet. They both ordered cheeseburgers with fries, added milkshakes to the order and a few slices of chocolate cake.

"Keeping your promise?" Sakura asked as she poked at her food. It had seemed like a good idea to over order, but now that the food was before her she couldn't eat.

"Of course." Ino said as she dipped a fry into her milkshake and ate it. "Hiroki was hot too." She sighed. "I really thought Sasuke would have given in." Ino held out the camera in her bag. "No pictures. All I got was a snapshot of Sasuke's mouth open when Naruto walked in." She said and put it away.

"Well, we tried." Sakura said and imitated Ino by dipping a fry too.

"Maybe Sasuke is only into blondes." Ino said and sat up straight. "We picked the wrong dancer!" She said desperately.

"Give it up, Ino." Sakura said and picked at her food some more. "It's over."

* * *

Thanks again for reading. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought! To answer some questions put this story on alert for chapter 4. If you have any particular requests for the next chapter or questions you'd like answered PM/review so I may include the answers/requests in the next chapter.

Also I'm always up for rp buddies. PM me if interested or curious. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! ^_^ Here is the final chapter for You Look Tired! I hope it is to everybody's liking. With this it is finally over! I am posting this at 7am. If there are mistakes please point them out and I'll correct them asap! I still have no beta. Gomen gomen!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto held a basket full of wet clothes as Sasuke stood next to him hanging each piece up on the line.

"I feel like we've been married for years." Sasuke said and pinned up another one of Naruto's t-shirts.

"I think it's nice." Naruto said and handed Sasuke another shirt. "I haven't felt lonely since you moved in."

"Yeah and your bed has been plenty warm." Sasuke said teasingly and pinned the last of the shirts up.

"That isn't why I asked you to move in." Naruto said with a pout and put the basket down next to the washer.

"I know." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a playful shove.

After they both went inside Sasuke had a thought that had been bugging him. "Naruto," he called with slight hesitation.

"What?" He replied.

"why didn't you ask me anything about the guy in my house?" Sasuke asked. He knew it had been months since that had happened, but he hadn't been able to let go of his curiosity.

"I trust you." Naruto said and sat down on the bed while pointedly _not_ looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Naruto hadn't looked at him when he'd answered even though they'd been close enough that eye contact was almost impossible to avoid. "You're lying." Sasuke said.

"No. I do trust you." Naruto insisted.

"That may be so, but that isn't the only reason is it?" Sasuke asked and climbed onto the bed next to Naruto.

"I know him." Naruto admitted.

"That doesn't mean anything. Who is he? How did you know nothing was going on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed and had the grace to blush. He mumbled.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "I can't understand if you don't open your mouth." He said and nudged Naruto.

"I said," Naruto said forcefully, but then his voice went back to a whisper.

"Naruto," Sasuke crossed his arms and raised a warning eyebrow at Naruto. "speak up." He said.

"He's a dancer!" Naruto yelled. "That's how I know him. He's a dancer in Sand. He's a stripper, a pole dancer, an exotic entertainer." Naruto sighed and hid his face in his hands.

Sasuke made a sound.

Naruto peeked through his fingers to look at his boyfriend.

Sasuke made another sound that sounded like a mix between a sputter, a chuckle and a choking sound.

Naruto pulled his hands away. "Are you laughing at me, you sick bastard?" Naruto yelled even though he was starting to laugh too.

That was enough to break Sasuke's restraint. He burst out in a loud un-Uchiha-like guffaw then settled for a loud hearty chuckle as he leaned against the wall where tears began to stream from his amusement. "Naruto, you idiot, he knew you by name!" Sasuke said and burst out in another bout of laughter.

"Shut up." Naruto said and crossed his arms over his chest. "It wasn't like I was a regular." He lied.

"He _knew _you by_ name_!" Sasuke repeated and wiped away at his tears. "You're such a loser, Naruto." He said with a lot of affection coloring his voice. He pulled Naruto into a hug while Naruto tried to push him away.

"Not if you're going to laugh at me." Naruto said as he pressed his hands against Sasuke's chest.

"Idiot." Sasuke said with his lips pressed to the top of Naruto's head. "My little idiot." He repeated still thoroughly amused that Naruto went to strip clubs, gay ones at that.

"Aren't you jealous?" Naruto asked when he figured there was no fighting the tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke said and kissed his hair. "You're here with me and I doubt you've made any trips to Sand without me realizing it during the night." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto kissed Sasuke and pressed him against the bed until he was laying down under Naruto. "I love you." Naruto said.

"I know." Sasuke replied and kissed Naruto again. He said he didn't like foreplay, but how could he resist when Naruto was still pouting?

"Bastard." Naruto said as he rubbed his nose against Sasuke's in an Eskimo kiss.

"Idiot." Sasuke said easily and held Naruto by his hips until he was certain their thoughts were going in the same direction.

"Kiss me again." Naruto instructed and initiated a longer more passionate kiss. "So, that's how I knew there wasn't anything going on." Naruto said once he'd pulled out of the kiss. "Hiro is straight. He only danced at the club to pay for his girlfriend's shopping addiction." Naruto replied and started pulling off his shirt and undoing his pants. "I wonder who payed him to follow you." Naruto asked once he was laying against Sasuke naked.

"Who cares?" Sasuke asked and settled on top of Naruto. With a loud moan he started to place Naruto at his entrance.

Naruto had nothing to answer to that. He was too busy worrying about a dry penetration. "Turn." He instructed before Sasuke even tried to settle down on him.

"Don't ruin it for me." Sasuke warned as he did as Naruto said.

"I won't, kinky bitch, Sasuke." He teased and reached for the side table. He pulled out a well worn tube and uncapped it to pour the thick lubricant over himself and to slather a good amount on Sasuke without actually penetrating him with his fingers.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke said once they were back in their original position with Naruto only a hair away from being inside of Sasuke. "I saw your new book." He teased and slowly sat onto Naruto's erection.

Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on not pushing up against Sasuke. He always let Sasuke set the pace when he was on top, which was often. "Y-you saw it?" Naruto asked.

"I saw the receipt." Sasuke said and was glad for a little conversation to distract him from the burn and stretch.

"I threw it away." Naruto said and bit onto his lip to keep from reaching for Sasuke's hips. He rubbed his palms over Sasuke's thighs over and over again for distraction, but it was only serving to arouse him even more.

"I accidentally kicked the trash over." Sasuke said. "I didn't know they made dummy books for bondage." He teased. "Of course, if any dummy was going to look for that book, it would have to be you."

"Mean, Sasuke." Naruto said and finally opened his eyes to smile at Sasuke. "You're so mean." He said.

"Not_ too _mean." Sasuke said and finally settled on Naruto's lap. He rose a few inches and descended slowly. He was setting a pace slower than usual, but was enjoying every second.

"Mean." Naruto repeated and finally settled his hands on Sasuke's hips to help him gain stability as he rose.

"I'm good to you." Sasuke said and finally set a rhythmic speed that worked for both of them. "Right?" He asked even though he could see Naruto was past talking now that he'd sped up. Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his head up to the ceiling. He was too close to coming already and they'd only just begun, not to mention neither of them had touched him since they'd started.

"Right." Naruto responded a few minutes too late. He sat up and spread his knees until Sasuke was forced to warp his legs about him. Naruto pressed a hand onto the wall behind Sasuke for stability and the other he wrapped about Sasuke's waist. He held on tight as he thrust quickly and deeply into Sasuke. With Sasuke's erection trapped between them it wasn't long for him to come in between their chests. Naruto chuckled as some came up as high as Sasuke's mouth. He didn't slow down. Naruto only leaned forward and licked Sasuke clean. "So, good to me." He said on the same trail of conversation as before.

"I love you too, Naru-chan." Sasuke said in response to Naruto's earlier declaration as he felt himself coming down off his high. He held onto Naruto's shoulders and helped deepen his thrust by lifting himself each time Naruto pulled out and sitting down with some force when Naruto thrust upwards into him.

Naruto heard the words and shuddered. He was coming and he said so over and over again quite loudly.

"Come in me." Sasuke managed to whimper as he felt Naruto's body shake under him from the power of his orgasm. Sasuke was coming again. He clenched around Naruto and milked him dry while he himself felt small spurts of come between them. This time it wasn't so much, but the feeling was just as powerful as he shut his eyes and bit down on Naruto's shoulder to keep himself from calling out, but not before a stream of indicencies left his lips.

They both lay on their backs breathing loudly when a laugh suddenly escaped Sasuke.

Naruto turned his head already smiling ready to be amused as well. "What?" He asked with a wide smile.

"He knew you by name!" Sasuke said and started laughing all over again.

"Ahhh! Shut up!" Naruto said and started bashing Sasuke' over the face with his pillow.

Sasuke raised his arms in defense, but couldn't stop himself from laughing while he was beat over and over again. "Your name!" He said in between hearty chuckles.

"You bastard." Naruto said when he finally tired of hitting Sasuke. He laid back down and chuckled along with Sasuke.

"Idiot." Sasuke replied and reached for Naruto's hand. He turned to face his boyfriend. At the same time Sasuke had given Naruto's hand a light squeeze. Naruto turned to face Sasuke as well.

"You look tired." Naruto said with a calm smile. This time the statement meant much more.

"Not yet." Sasuke said and smiled back at Naruto. "I doubt I'll ever be."

* * *

That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it. ^_^ If you haven't had enough of my Sasuke and Naruto run on over to Oh Christmas Tree. That's my newest naruxsasu fic!

Thanks again to everybody for reading and reviewing.

**Lovely Spell**


End file.
